Tribulation
by HPequalsgreatlit
Summary: Many think that love is enough. What happens when it isnt? Starts in the 5th year, moves through the lives of two girls that cant seem to ever get the timing right. What happens when a death eater takes interest in a mudblood? G/Hr BL/Hr


**New Story! Eventually you will see where its headed. **

**Hermione/ Ginny**

**We will see how it goes. Its picking up in the 5th book when they are fighting in the ministry. It will jump ahead through the books throughout the story so It will not stay in the 5th year. **

**Read review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was lost

Hermione was lost. She had been running around the department of ministries, separated from her friends trying desperately to get back to them. It was dark, the only light she had was emanating from her wand. All she could see was an endless black hallway. She stopped, only for a moment to strain to hear if anything or anyone was around her. She could only hear her own labored breathing. She couldn't decide what to do, go on or turn back. "Point me" she whispered and her wand spun around in her hand. North was behind her. She realized after she said it, that direction had no influence on her decision. She looked around once more, and then went forward. She had committed now, and there was no use going back.

It could have been hours, months, years she had been running when in all actuality she knew it was only minutes. But she had reached the end of the hallway, to her surprise. She felt as if it would never come. As she exited the door she realized what room she was in. The circular room in which they entered, that spun leaving the visitor completely in disarray. She tried one of the doors she had already left a mark on; she needed to find someone, anyone. She jogged into the room with tanks in them, the brains lying still inside. She looked closer, disgusted.

"Strange isn't it." She heard a menacing voice drawl behind her. Her body stiffened and she knew who was behind her and what it meant. She turned to face the heavy lidded eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, well, well. You must be one of Potters friends. Awfully brave you all are to come here tonight, or should I say awfully stupid."

Hermione made no move to speak yet, she would let Bellatrix make her peace first.

"You all follow him so blindly. I can not understand why you all follow a weak, no talent…He led you straight to us, and yet you still think he is a worthy adversary for the dark lord."

"Anything else?"

"I'm just trying to grasp the lack of logic behind your reasoning. You were a fool to come here tonight, and will pay dearly for it."

"Where is Voldemort tonight? Was he to afraid to do his own work, or was it that he may not like the outcome." Hermione was shaking now, with anger or fright, she did not know. Maybe both.

"You dare..." Bellatrix started to say looking venomous, her wand arm pointed directly at Hermione's chest but Hermione cut her off.

"Yes, I dare. Now what do you plan to do about it?" Hermione looked cool and collected. Confident, with a slight air about her. But inside she was crumbling, knowing that this could be it.

Bellatrix looked at the girl full of false confidence and for a moment it made her smile; inwardly of course but still, her last comment caught Bellatrix by surprise. "What is your name, girl?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Ah. You're not Newton Grangers daughter are you? He would be quite disappointed to see you fighting with these.. people. His line goes back far, before he was put Azkaban that is. He was proud of his heritage, unlike the blood traitor that you are. "

"Decidedly not. I am a muggle born.

She had hoped the girl would be a pure blood, she found her intriguing, but she couldn't help the feeling of shock when she heard the word muggle escape for the girls mouth. "Ahh.. I see"

"Yes, I don't feel as if your dark lord would exactly welcome me into being a death eater."

Bellatrix snickered at this. She had never met a mudblood with this much to say before, "A proud mudblood. I must say I will enjoy wiping that smirk off of your face."

As Bellatrix drew her wand, people burst into the room. Harry, Ginny and Neville burst into the room with three death eaters on there tail.

"Stupefy!" shouted Hermione catching Bellatrix off guard.

She was helping in the fight, shouting any hex that came to mind when she say Dolohov grab Ginny by the hair shoving his wand into her side.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she ran over to help her friend. Dolohov pulled up his wand in time to throw an unnamed spell at Hermione, hitting her square in the chest. It caused her to fly back across the room and land with a sickening thud against the wall.

"NO!" Screamed Ginny and with all her might she stomped hard down on Dolohov's foot. Then as he bent over in agony she swung her elbow around, making contact with a nauseating crunch against his nose.

He released her, grabbing his nose while screaming in pain. Ginny sprinted over to Hermione, but someone was already there. Bellatrix was bent low over Hermione, she had muttered the counter-curse causing Hermione to wake up and gasp. But Bellatrix held her hand against Hermione's mouth. She wanted the mudblood to hear what she had to say.

"Listen mudblood. I helped you because I want the pleasure of killing you myself. No one jinx's me and gets away with it. I will teach you a lesson in pain and where you belong. You will never be proud of your dirty blood again. You will suffer by my hand, I promise you that." She spoke barely above a whisper, but Hermione could hardly breath from fear. She didn't like this feeling she was having. She was scared out of her mind, but she felt more alive then ever before.

All of that was torn away as she saw Ginny sprinting up behind Bellatrix. She wanted to cry out, tell her to stay back but her hand was still being covered by a small, thin hand. As if she could read her mind, Bellatrix smirked and cast a spell over her shoulder at Ginny.

But she had underestimated Ginny. She yelled "Protego" and the powerful curse just barely bounced of the shield charm. It was so powerful that it shoved Ginny back unexpectedly causing her foot to trip and her ankle snapped.

Bellatrix chuckled and ran off to join the other Death Eaters. Hermione got up and ran over to Ginny and helped her up, supporting her weight.

"Jesus, Ginny. Are you alright?"

"I… I think so. I should be asking you the same question. Did… did she help you?"

Hermione grimaced but chuckled all the same. "She wanted to kill me yourself, and let no one else have the pleasure." Ginny stared back at her with disbelief.

"Well what do you expect, I'm a mudblood. Of course she wants me dead. Now come on, we have to catch up with the others."

Hermione cast a spell on Ginny's leg to create a splint around it and together they hobbled out of the room.

They hurried towards the other members of the D.A. leading into another room. They caught up and all proceeded together.

They all knew something was wrong almost instantly. They were in a complete darkness, when suddenly if felt as if the floor fell our beneath them. Falling blindly, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. She didn't know what was happening and she wanted to know that Ginny was with her.

She could see the floor approaching, but with a sudden blast of air they stopped immediately before hitting the floor.

"What was that?" Ron questioned.

"C… Cushioning charm…" stuttered Hermione trying to catch her breath.

But Harry was already up and moving towards the stone archway. It had a torn and tattered veil hanging in the center. It was rippling as if wind was blowing through it. But there was no breeze in the room. It was moving of its on accord, or by something else that could not be seen by anyone. It gave Hermione chills and she clutched onto Ginny a little tighter.

"Harry, we need to go."

"But I hear something… Hello?" He shouted into the veil.

"I don't hear anything." Whispered Ginny into Hermione's ear.

"Harry, we don't know where the Death Eaters are, we must get out of here."

As she was saying it, the death eaters made their move. As if a great black dust storm was sweeping through the room, the death eaters swooped in and grabbed each member of the D.A. They surrounded the stone archway in the middle leaving Harry to look at all his friends, being held hostage by the figures draped in black.

Dolohov held Ginny, whispering in her ear. "You'll pay for that you little blood traitor." He spat at her, spit mixed with blood from his broken nose. Ginny winced, looking around the circle to find Hermione.

She saw her, being held by Bellatrix Lestrange. As Hermione was struggling against her, Ginny saw Bellatrix just laugh and hold her closer. Harry was talking to Malfoy, but Ginny couldn't hear anything besides Dolohov breathing heavily beside her.

She only looked at Hermione. "Stay calm. Look at me… just look at me…" She said over and over in her head. Hermione caught her eye and continued to keep her eyes locked on Ginny. She was feeling calmer, which did not go unnoticed by Bellatrix.

"Don't worry Hermione!!" Ron yelled.

"Be quiet Ron." Hermione said warningly.

"Oh your little blood traitor boyfriend is trying to help…"Bellatrix whispered in her menacing sing-songy voice. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "It's interesting…" she hissed in Hermione's ear, "because even though he screams out to comfort you, possibly risking his life. But the only one you have eyes for are the littlest one of the blood traitors. His sister."

Hermione began to struggle again, but Lestrange cut her short. She jabbed her wand at her throat and her other hand on her waist.

"Don't do anything stupid mudblood, I wont hesitate to kill you."

Hermione whispered in quiet desperation, "You would have done it already."

Lestrange grinned; she was beginning to enjoy this mudblood. When it came to it, she would enjoy beating the spirit out of her.

"Don't try my patients Granger, you've got the best of them already."

Malfoy and Harry were standing in front of them, shouting about something. But all Hermione could concentrate on was that her friend was being physically assaulted beyond her. Ginny was trying desperately to fight off Dolohov. Hermione saw him laugh menacingly and strike her hard across the face causing her to crumble to the ground.

Hermione tried to call out to her, but was cut off by Bellatrix. "You can't help your little friend now," whispered Lestrange.

"I can try."

"Lesson number one mudblood; look out for yourself before anyone else. You won't be able to help her, and I must say you are in a much worse situation than her. You should be more worried about what you are going to do."

"That's why in the end, when we beat you… you will need help and none of your death eater friends will come and help you. You are all alone."

The smile on her face faltered and Hermione felt her body tense. Realizing she had struck a nerve, a smirk crept across Hermione's face.

"I am really going to enjoy wiping that smile off your face." Bellatrix spat.

Suddenly a wave of light began pouring into the room. The Order of the phoenix had just arrived and all the death eaters let there captives go to be able to fight. Bellatrix threw Hermione to the side as she began to fight with Tonks.

"Hello Cousin." She snarled as they began to duel.

* * *

Well that was fun. Review please!


End file.
